<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jondami Week 2021 by LunaP95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755905">Jondami Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95'>LunaP95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Vacation, Heartbeats, High School, Jealousy, JonDami Week 2021, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masquerade, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partners in Crime, Roommates, Running Away, adopting a pet, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey hey hey! So here I am with my humble contribution to the Jondami Week. I tried to use all of the prompts every day but I can't assure I did it right XD.<br/>Chapter 1: Domestic | Roommates | Adopting a Pet</p><p>Chapter 2: High School | truth or dare | jealous</p><p>Chapter 3: Partners in crime | running away | background swap</p><p>Chapter 4: Secret/fake relationship | Getting caught | coming out</p><p>Chapter 5: Heartbeat | “i thought i lost you” | Not actually unrequited love</p><p>Chapter 6: Royalty AU | Masquerade | different first meeting</p><p>Chapter 7: joint family vacation | proposal | free day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jondami Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Domestic | Roommates | Adopting a Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, hey, hey! so I hope you enjoy this little collection of prompts that I did for the Jondami week. Not gonna lie, this is kind of a testing for a possible Jondami fic I'm thinking about writing, so doing this prompts is actually quite helpful for me to figure out how to write them. So please tell me if you like it or think I should change/adjust anything! And enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bad thing about being half-kryptonian in the mornings was that as soon as the sun was up his cells started charging with energy, which made it almost impossible for Jon to stay long in bed. Damian usually complained about his “stupid morning routine”, mostly because his boyfriend usually went to sleep just a few hours before the sun rose and also because he liked to complain. So of course, that morning he noticed the lack of snide comments, apart from the obvious empty side of the bed. A bit worried that the night had turned badly for the bats, Jon amplified his super-hearing only to capture the familiar sounds of his boyfriend just a few metres away.</p><p>“D?” he walked to the living room. “Is that you? What are doing awake this ear-“</p><p>He stopped the moment he saw Damian pushing something behind the kitchen counter. The young bat was still in his Robin uniform, parts of his clothes were a bit dirty and there was an obvious bruise on his cheek. Jon could guess it had been an intense night but not the worst (there was still that time Damian came back with a freaking stabbing wound as if it was nothing) so the reason why he was being too suspicious eluded him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked approaching the kitchen.</p><p>“Tt, of course I am, Kent, can’t you see it?” and if Jon suspected there was something wrong before he was sure about it because Damian only called him by his surname when he was hiding something.</p><p>“Damian Wayne, what do you done?”</p><p>“How dare you even suggest that I…”</p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>A little furry head appeared over the counter, blue eyes staring at Jon from where Damian was now trying to push the kitten down again. It was almost funny how he truly believed his boyfriend was going to forget the fact that he just brought a small pet to their shared house just because the said animal was out of his vision.</p><p>“Did you-did you kidnap a cat?”</p><p>“What!? No!” seeing as it was impossible to avoid the subject anymore, Damian took the cat into his arm. Her left ear was practically missing and she had some scratch marks on her fur. Street cat then.</p><p>“Let me guess, she was alone in an alley and you just ‘couldn’t let her there’,” Jon groaned as it was not the first time Damian brought a stray.</p><p>“This is different, she…” he looked at the cat fondly. “She protected me. I was fighting some thugs and she jumped in front of me to protect me.”</p><p>“You are not going to return this one to the shelter are you?”</p><p>“I understand if you do not wish to live with a cat, after all is probably too soon to have a pet together, but I thought…” Damian started to ramble, but Jon closed the gape between them with a sweet kiss.</p><p>“I love her,” he smiled. “If she protected you then she is more than okay for me. And hey, I was the one who told you I wanted more commitment,” the cat meowed again. “This was not what I had in mind but…”</p><p>“You can name her if you want.”</p><p>“Hmm, what about Penny? Like Pennyworth.”</p><p>Damian looked up at him, a sweet smile finally appearing on his face.</p><p>“That’s perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. High School | Truth or dare | Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey, hey! I'm here pushing my "Jon is a horny teenager" agenda on you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the bell finally rang, Damian left a heavy sigh, stretching his limbs after the nap his last class had been. Not too far, Maya teased him when the first thing he did was pulling his phone out. He ignored her comments and the knowing look Collin was throwing at him in order to open the first conversation lined on the chat thread.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, alien freak, what time do you finish your practice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, angry gremlin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coach wants us to practice our strategy for the next match, but probably around 5.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine, I will wait for you at the bleachers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? No! I will search for you after practice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t come!</em>
</p><p>Damian frowned at the message. Usually, after Jon finished playing around with the absurd football team, they would meet on the bleachers where Damian had probably spent the last hour sketching and then they would go to the helicopter waiting for them on the field. Depending on the day, they would either crash at the Kent flat in Metropolis, train on the Wayne mansion or go to the Fortress of Attitude to work on a case. So Damian did not understand why suddenly Jon did not want him to wait for him.</p><p>“Do you think he knows?” he asked Maya later while they were waiting on the bleacher, because Damian was not exactly good at following orders. Not too far, Jon and the rest of the team were running around, his blue eyes staring at Damian from the distance.</p><p>“About your crush on him?” questioned Collin with a smirk. “Dude, don’t worry, Jon isn’t exactly the brightest guy around, he probably thinks is super normal your best friend has a whole notebook full of sketches of you.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you,” a wrapped sketch of Superboy hit Collin on the head.</p><p>“Wilkes have a point, you aren’t exactly subtle,” shrugged Maya. “But no, probably he didn’t want you to get close to the football team.”</p><p>Her words kept floating on his head even after they left and Damian found himself staring at the white paper wondering why Jon would be against him befriending the members of this team. Almost as if summoned by thought, he saw Jon approaching him with one of his teammates next to him. Strangely enough, the kid seemed to be saying something to Jon with a smile that the half-kryptonian was not returning. He almost looked mad. Weird.</p><p>“Woah, look at the time, we need to leave superfast, don’t we, D?” Jon said when they reached Damian.</p><p>“Not really,” he answered. “Pennyworth had to take Richard to Bludhaven so we have to wait a bit for him.”</p><p>“Great!” suddenly intervened the other kid. “Hi, I’m David, one of Jon’s teammates.”</p><p>“Yes, I clearly see that,” he raised an eyebrow at Jon who only shrugged.</p><p>“Well, let me tell you is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Damian,” to his surprise, David took his hand to place a gentle kiss on it while throwing a wink in his direction.</p><p>It took all his willpower to not cringe at the action, but watching how Jon was frowning in a clear bad mood he tried to behave. After all, this David boy must be a good friend for Jon if he wanted to introduce him to Damian. Was this the reason Jon did not want him to come today? Because he was scared Damian was going to be rude with this kid? That could not do, he was going to show Jon that he could be perfectly polite.</p><hr/><p>Their routine changed a little bit from there. David ate lunch with them and always joined them on the bleachers after practice. He had to admit the kid was not that bad if it were not for the constant innuendos he had to suffer in his presence (<em>Anyone told you your eyes shine like emeralds; They say painters need to know a lot of anatomy so I’ll be here if you want to practice; The tone of your skin is made of dreams baby, wet dreams</em>). And the worst is that Damian could not tell him to please throw acid on his face if he ever dared to repeat those sentences in his presence, because David was Jon’s friend, and he was trying to be supportive.</p><p>Which was one of the reasons why he said yes to that stupid party and why he was suddenly in a circle playing truth or dare with David and the rest of the football team. Jon was there too, but he seemed to be in other of his weird bad moods. He had been having a lot lately and Damian did not know why.</p><p>“So, Dami,” he was this close to throwing his drink on David if he ever repeated that stupid nickname. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Your dares are dull as a doorknob so I will choose truth,” he was also expecting this game to finish soon so he could talk to Jon.</p><p>“Do you like someone?”</p><p>The whole room seemed to quiet at the question and suddenly Damian felt a thousand eyes on him. He could lie but having Jon in the room meant he would probably notice and ask him later.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“From this team?”</p><p>“I believe the rules of this game forced me to answer only one question,” the other players started to complain and even Collin shouted at him to answer. “Fine, yes, it is from the team.”</p><p>His reply seemed to be enough for the next player to continue with the game, but it also made Jon frown harder and leave the room. Damian excused himself in order to follow him, but the boy must have used a bit of his super speed and he lost track of him in the sea of people. So he tried looking outside thinking that maybe the young kryptonian wanted a quick flight but to his surprise, David was following him.</p><p>“Do you need something?” he questioned when it was obvious that David was there for him as there was no one around them.</p><p>“Actually, yes,” he smiled approaching him. “And I think you know what it is.”</p><p>Before Damian could tell he had no idea what he was talking about, David crashed his lips against his, pushing him against the outside wall of the house. It took him a few minutes to finally react to what was happening, but before he could push David away a sudden current hit him sending him over the bushes.</p><p>“What the-?” questioned the boy confused for what had happened.</p><p>“Don’t you dare to touch a single hair from his head!” Jon was practically hissing at David, his heat vision almost visible.</p><p>“Cut the crap, dude!” David got up. “Damian said he liked me, why don’t you let us make out in peace and go sulk about it somewhere else?”</p><p>“I have never in my life stated such a thing,” interrupted Damian completely scandalized.</p><p>“Yes you did, on the game just a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“That was not you, you absolute brainless idiot! I can barely stand you!” he exploded. “The only reason I was doing it was because you were Jon’s friend.”</p><p>“He is not my friend!” Jon shouted then. “He had been pestering me about introducing you for months, that’s why I didn’t want you anywhere close to the team!”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you say it sooner?”</p><p>“Because you seemed to actually like it and I was scared if I said something you would know I was jealous!”</p><p>“Why the absolute hell would you be jealous of someone like him?”</p><p>“Because I like you!”</p><p>“Well, I like you too!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>“Perf- wait, when did David leave?”</p><p>They turned to see that the spot where David was just a few minutes ago was now empty. After having clear he had no chance with Damian he must have decided to leave them to his argument. The interruption made them realise what they have just said and they stared at each other for a second, before Jon erased the distance between them and pushed Damian against the wall in a heated kiss. The smaller boy melted at the gesture and let his hands run through his waist.</p><p>“You cannot,” Jon kissed him on the neck. “imagine how much,” he sucked making Damian moan. “I’ve wanted,” he let his tongue lick the spot his lips had touched just mere seconds ago. “to do this.”</p><p>“Did you really thought I liked him?” mocked Damian tangling his fingers on his hair.</p><p>“And I hated every minute,” Jon kissed him again, resting his head on his front. “I want you all for myself, D.”</p><p>“You dumb corn cob,” he kissed his nose. “You always had me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Partners in crime | Running away | Background swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too happy about this one but well, here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his dream, he could still see the farm like it was before. With his father scolding him while his brother Richard tried to intercede, Tim and Jason not too far snooping around to see what the youngest of them have done at the same time Duke winked at him showing his support, Cass reading at the porch just a few meters away. The sun casting their shadows on the beautiful cornfields.</p><p>But that was before.</p><p>Before his family was broken by the League of Assassin searching for him. He could almost hear his brothers fighting them outside the farm, Duke stopping him from helping them and pushing him inside the car. They drove miles and miles and when Damian finally thought they were far enough; a black car stopped their tracks. Duke had made him promise he would start running and never look back. And he never did. Not when he heard the shots, not when the image of his burned-out farm appeared in the newspaper, not when he saw the reports of his whole family being murdered.</p><p>Not even when a boy in a red cape saved him from the same people who carried the blood of his family on their hands.</p><p>They did not trust each other at the beginning. Only travelled together for convenience, Damian looking for revenge and Jon searching for his missing father. But day by day, conversation by conversation, they had become the most important person to the other. Jon like to say they were best friends, but since that first night in which they shared heat together Damian knew they were something more.</p><p>Was it love to sacrifice himself for Jon when the assassins them cornered? The green stone on Jon’s side did not let them another choice, so Damian did what he had to do. He let himself be taken and turned a deaf ear to the screams of his partner.</p><p>“Are you having a nightmare again?”</p><p>Damian stirred at the driver seat, the soft sound of the motor welcoming him to the land of the living. He was still wearing the ceremonial clothes of the League and when his hand touched his hair he could feel little specks of ash. At his side, Jon smile and tousled the dark locks, letting a small grey rainfall on the seats.</p><p>“Sorry, should have been more careful with the heat vision.”</p><p>And to that Damian could only laugh, because of course Jon would worry about that while still having a bleeding wound and just barely escaped the League’s headquarters. It had been like a dream, watching Jon break the wall to save him and ran away from that awful place. Not that he expected less from his partner.</p><p>“No need to apologise, beloved,” he stood in silence for a few minutes. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Jon teased. “For letting yourself be captured just to save me? Or for keeping the fact that you knew my dad was dead from me?”</p><p>“I didn’t know, you fool, I just suspected it,” but his words were empty of anger, so he intertwined his fingers with the hand that Jon had away from the steering wheel.</p><p>“I know,” Jon guided his hand to his lips to lay a kiss on it. “But no more secrets, please.”</p><p>“No more secrets?” he sighed. “You only told me you were half alien after kissing me for the first time.”</p><p>“And you only told me you dad banged the daughter of the boss of the League of Assassins after I banged you.”</p><p>“He didn’t know! My mother wasn’t exactly sharing her real identity with everyone.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Jon rolled his eyes. “After that show they should leave alone for a while.”</p><p>“They are not going to stop, Jon,” he looked at the window, crop fields passing one after another. They would soon reach a small town where they would rest and fill the tank until Jon was in good condition to fly them whenever they wanted. “And you already know the truth about your dad… you should leave me.”</p><p>“You are joking right? I’m here for the long ride, you are not getting rid of me.”</p><p>“They could hurt you,” his eyes went to the wound on his side. “They already did.”</p><p>“And I hurt them,” a tint of red shone in his eyes. “And I will hurt them again. Because you and I, we are together in this and no matter what, I will be by your side. Now and always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secret/fake relationship | Getting caught | Coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you please repeat?” asked Jon too confused to understand the words that just escaped Damian’s lips.</p><p>“I need you to be my date in the next Wayne Gala.”</p><p>And Raos had Jon been waiting to hear those words because lately it had been harder to keep his hands for himself when Damian was close to him so the prospect of expending a whole evening holding his hand, parading around with him, letting everyone know that Damian Wayne was happily dating Jonathan Kent.</p><p>The issue was they were not dating. Heck, Damian did not even know he was in love with him.</p><p>“I-well-why?” he finally asked.</p><p>“I have decided it is time to come out to the public, if only for them to stop pairing with every young woman who approached me.”</p><p>Jon knew he should not feel this excited; it was probably due to that paper that claimed Maps and Damian were in a romantic relationship. But this was his golden chance, a day to deceive himself and savour what would be like to truly date Robin without the fear of destroying their friendship. Kathy was going to kill him for being so stupid.</p><p>And so here he was, in the red carpet of the Wayne Gala, the youngest hair of the company holding his hand while a swarm of paparazzi took pictures of them and shouted questions that were swiftly ignored. It was not his first time in a gala, Bruce had invited the Kent family several times, but this time was different. Because he came with Damian. As his boyfriend.</p><p>Maybe Jon died and this is his heaven.</p><p>Once inside, several important families of the Gotham socialite approached them to either meet Jon with a friendly smile to assure being in the Wayne’s grace or to ignore him completely while throwing comments like “you should meet my daughter/niece/single female family member”. If this was what galas were for the Wayne kids, Jon was starting to see why Damian had asked him to pretend.</p><p>But thankfully, the support of Bruce Wayne meant the last ones were the least and as soon as they spoke Damian shut them up with a few remarks, pushing Jon away from them. It was actually quite cute seeing how angry his friend got every time someone dismissed him.</p><p>“I’m not cute,” Damian growled. They were resting a bit in one of the balconies, completely alone with only the stars watching them.</p><p>“D, I’m sorry to be the one to break this news to you,” he shoved the last of the canapes in his mouth. “But you are super cute.”</p><p>“Since when? I’m a former assassin, a seasoned vigilante, I could probably kill everyone in this room without breaking a sweat!”</p><p>“Yes, but you are also tiny,” he dodged the napkin Damian threw at him.</p><p>“Then what about you? You are way cuter than me.”</p><p>“I am not… wait, you think I’m cute?”</p><p>Damian’s face turned the same red as his Robin uniform while he avoided his eyes. The silence imposed between them, Jon too scared to even move and Damian trying to disappear and mumbling something close to “why did you think I invited you”. After a few minutes, Jon took a step forward, then another, then another, until he was right in front of his friend, who seemed super interested in his shoes.</p><p>“Damian,” he whispered his name. “I’m going to kiss you right now, so if you don’t want me to, just say it.”</p><p>He waited for almost two heartbeats but seeing as his friend was quite happy with not saying anything, he let his hand caress his neck and pushed him just enough so their lips met. It was tentative at first, both tasting how the other felt against them. But like everything that had to do with Superboy and Robin, it soon turned into a competition and Jon found himself biting the bottom lip so he could shove his tongue inside his mouth at the same time Damian let his hand travel through his locks. Not wanting to be less, Jon let his hand down his spine until he could squeeze his ass, wishing he could just strip the boy of all those clothes. Damian seemed to think the same because he was playing with the buttons of his shirt when the window to the balcony suddenly opened.</p><p>“Hey, Little D, B wants you to… Woah!” Dick Grayson stood there, a wicked smile on his face at catching his younger brother. “Sorry, didn’t know you were so busy.”</p><p>“Grayson!” Damian hissed. “Do you not know how to knock?”</p><p>“Do I know how to knock on the window of a balcony? In the middle of a very public gala?”</p><p>“I- that’s not- Nevermind!”</p><p>“Sorry Dick,” Jon apologised. “We got a little bit caught in the moment.”</p><p>“That’s okay, kid. We have all done it,” he shrugged. “Just wait until the others hear about that.”</p><p>“Grayson don’t you dare!” Dick only laughed and started running.</p><p>“This is nice,” Jon said holding his hand.</p><p>“Oh, it is now,” he threw him a wicked smile. “But wait until Jason knows you were trying to defile me. I heard he has kryptonite bullets.”</p><p>“You know what? I heard Hawai is lovely at this time of the year.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heartbeat | “I thought I lost you” | Not actually unrequited love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the giant ships appeared in the middle of the sky, the Justice League took no time in moving their biggest assets against them. Superboy was supposed to be one of them, but he was too busy mopping on his bed. His father had told him they had it covered, it was a race that had tried previously to invade them and Batman had a good plan to stop them, but still it did not make him feel better knowing he should be helping instead of being a dramatic teenager. But he could not help himself if his heart had been broken like that. He had spent years crushing after his best friend, thinking that maybe someday his feelings would be reciprocated. And for a moment, he thought there was a chance, they had held hands and went to the cinema together. It should count, right?</p><p>So why had he caught Damian kissing another girl then?</p><p>The images did not stop playing in his mind. How Damian put his hand on her shoulder, how he bent to join his lips with her. How his heart had shattered into a million pieces. But the worst is that he could not really complain about anything, because Damian and he were nothing, it was probably all in his head. Robin would continue his life without knowing his best friend was in love with him and that was fine. Really. Super fine.</p><p>But still, he could not avoid tunning sometimes to the steady rhythm of Damian’s heartbeat, even if it was just so he could keep a connection with him. So of course, when the invasion started, he kept listening just in case, to make sure Robin was all right. Until the third day of the invasion, the sound stopped.</p><p>Jon had never gotten up from bed faster in his life. He reached the last place where he listened to the heartbeat in mere seconds, still in his sweatshirt and shorts. The place was complete wreckage, with debris everywhere and parts of alien ships crushed against the floor. A few green batarangs were laying on a corner, where the trail of blood started.</p><p>“Robin!” he screamed, the fear obvious in the trembling of his voice. “No, no, no, no, please Rao don’t take him,” the red path led him to a little corner where he could see a familiar green boot. “Damian!”</p><p>And he could almost hear his voice complaining about using his real name on the field, but he could not care less about this when he discovered his best friend in a pool of blood. A few lead plates had fallen over him, so he threw them away with his super strength. The material was probably the reason why he could not hear his heartbeat, there was still hope. He took his body into his arms and started flying into the closest medical wing.</p><p>“Please, Damian, there are so many things I haven’t told you,” the tears were falling down his face but the boy in his arms did not move. “You can’t leave me, you are my best friend, my partner, you… you are the person I love, Damian, and I know you have a girlfriend now but I don’t…”</p><p>“W-what g-g-girlfriend?” the sound barely escaped his lips.</p><p>“D!” he smiled. “Oh please, don’t talk, we are almost arriving, just hold on a little bit and…”</p><p>“What girl?” asked with more emphasis.</p><p>“The girl from last week? You were kissing her and…”</p><p>“I was taking something from her eye you stupid moron,” he groaned. “Why the heck would I kiss someone when we are dating?”</p><p>“Wait, we are dating? Since when?”</p><p>“I asked you to come with me to that stupid movie! We held hands! I paid for your popcorns!”</p><p>“I’m… I’m not sure how that means we are dating.”</p><p>“Grayson said that what I should do,” Damian tried to move but violent coughing stopped him.</p><p>“Okay, fine, we are dating, just please stop talking. It would really suck if my boyfriend suddenly dies in my arms.”</p><p>“I’m never going to listen to him again.”</p><p>Jon could not avoid smiling a little bit when Damian snuggled against his chest and when a few hours later his heartbeat was still ringing in his ear, he let himself relax. He almost losses the person he loves today but he was going to make sure he enjoyed every second from now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Royalty AU | Masquerade | Different first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey, hey! So I have to admit that this one is my favourite one so far because I just had sooo much fun with the names of the tales you cannot imagine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A set of firecrackers exploded every time a royal family crossed the door of the Metropolis palace. Jon has counted five families arriving today for the great ball that meant his coming of age. Although it would be great to see some of his dad’s friends again, it was not an event he was waiting for. He understood why it was important that the heir and future king of such a big kingdom like Metropolis should be presented in society at his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday, but he also knew there were a lot of people with second intentions coming to the party. It was part of the reason he insisted so much on making it a masquerade party.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that blue and red might be a bit… obvious?” asked Conner watching the mask he had chosen.</p>
<p>“Well, they are the colours of the house of El so…” he shrugged. “And aren’t you going to use a similar one?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I actually want Tim to recognise me.”</p>
<p>Jon rolled his eyes at the antics of his older brother. It was a pity that Conner could not inherit the kingdom instead of him but being an attempted evil clone of his father created by an evil sorcerer made the council a bit reticent to accept him. If it was not by the intervention of his father Conner would not probably be even there.</p>
<p>“You crushing after one of the Gotham princes is creepy as hell.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so? Weren’t you the one excited about meeting ‘the Robin’ for the first time?”</p>
<p>The young prince suppressed the urges of throwing the mask at his head. Not because he was not right, but only to shut him up. Because his brother actually had a point, he had been excited about meeting the youngest prince of Gotham for a while, since his deeds started to arrive in the form of songs and stories. It was not weird for the princes of Gotham to be the protagonist of several adventures, having in consideration that his father was the great Dark Knight. Jon had been a fan of the Gotham royal family for a while, reading <em>The Ballads of Nightwing, The Perils of Batgirl, The Dark Adventures of Red Hood</em> among others every night. His brother favourite was <em>The Hardships of the Red Robin</em>, which encouraged him to join the Young Justice Force after hearing the Red Robin was going to be its commander. Jon was still too young to join any of the battalions of the Justice League Alliance, but after the party he would probably join one. Hopefully the Teen Titans so he could fight along with Damian Wayne. The youngest of the Gotahm princes was a complete mystery, a young knight with excellent capabilities that claimed to be the biological son of Bruce Wayne. No one had ever heard about him before that but it seemed like the Gotham royalty was quite fine with him and soon his adventures turned into <em>The Song of the Robin</em>, Jon’s favourite.</p>
<p>So when in the middle of the dance Jon observed a green masks with red, yellow and black details, he knew it was him. Apart from the fact that Nightwing was beside him of course (and Nightwing did not even need a mask because everyone knew about his particular bottom).</p>
<p>“This is a waste of time,” he heard the young prince whispering. “I don’t understand why Father insisted I have to come.”</p>
<p>“He thinks you and Jon could be good friends,” Jon smiled at the words of Nightwing. “As long as you know who to behave of course.”</p>
<p>“I have excellent manners, Grayson.”</p>
<p>“Then you wouldn’t refuse me this dance,” interrupted Jon offering his hand.</p>
<p>When he felt warm skin against him, he dared to rise only to fine green eyes staring at him. Damian looked slightly annoyed but not angry, which Jon supposed was a good start. They moved slowly to the ballroom, where the Gothamite let him put his hand over his hip so he could lead. The soft music guided them in a strange silence, his brain trying to think of a topic interesting enough to impress him.</p>
<p>“You know who I am,” said Damian. “You came looking for me.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Jon did not see the point in trying to hide it. “I might be a big fan of yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” the young prince tried to get away but Jon skilfully redirected him as if he was making him turn. “Let me go, I’m not in the mood of a fanboy.”</p>
<p>“You’re not even going to give me a chance,” Jon knew he should be enjoying teasing him this much but the way Robin nose wrinkles was just too cute.</p>
<p>“Don’t see why I should,” again his attempts at leaving were being cut short by swift moves of his companion. “Stop.”</p>
<p>“My, my, don’t tell me the great Robin is not able of surpassing a simple boy.”</p>
<p>Damian smiled, finally interested in the challenge the masqueraded boy was proposing. To anyone on the crowd, it looked like the two young boys were following an intricate dance while in fact both were just trying to win their strange competition. Jon used his speed to cut and guide Damian around him every time he tried to sneak away while the older boy calculated his every move making it harder every time. The song stopped with Damian finally kicking his feet. His body was about to crash against the floor when an arm wrapped his hips. Looking up he could see a mischievous spark inside those stunning green eyes.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, farm boy,” the boy smiled. “You entertained me more than I expected.”</p>
<p>“Always a pleasure,” Jon took the liberty of kissing his hand. “Would it be too risky to ask for the next dance?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Damian seemed to think for a bit. “Very well, but only one more, I must leave in order to meet the prince of Metropolis. I’m afraid politics demands that I at least attempt to befriend him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, in that case,” he winked at him. “I think we might be able to enjoy more than one dance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Joint family vacation | Proposal | Free day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stephanie, I swear to God if you play that stupid song one more time.”</p><p>“Shut up, Jason, you didn’t have a good music taste even before your first death.”</p><p>“Come on, guys, I’m sure we can find something nice for every-” Duke dodged a hamburger and decided it was better not to get in between.</p><p>“Has anyone seen my sunglasses?” asked Conner, his sunglasses obviously over his head.</p><p>“No,” answered Tim not even making an attempt at pointing his mistake.</p><p>“I’m just saying, it would totally rock if you made a ‘Is Bruce Wayne Batman?’ headline,” Cassandra nodded at Dick’s words.</p><p>“You know it would actually be really funny,” Lois smirked, her smile too similar to one of the evildoers they usually fought.</p><p>“Not it wouldn’t!” interrupted Barbara visibly angry. “Because then we, instead of him, will have to deal with it later.”</p><p>“I stopped dealing with Bruce’s shit a long time ago, you should do the same,” proclaimed Kate taking a sip of his wine.</p><p>“This is the fourth time I have to repair a train, Kent,” argued Bruce on the other side of the field. “Is it really too much to ask to show a little restrain?”</p><p>“Oh, excuse, mister billionaire, next time a train is about to run over some innocent citizens I will kindly ask the train to stop,” refuted Clark.</p><p>“The only thing I’m saying,” not too far Alfred was in the middle of another discussion with Martha and Jon Kent. “that the recipe is obviously done with raisins.”</p><p>“Raisins? Maybe in that rainy spot of yours,” Martha seemed to be terribly offended. “But not here.”</p><p>Damian sighed for the hundredth time that day watching how the whole family continued creating absolute chaos. If his calculations were right there were just a few minutes left before someone screamed “food fight”. Next to him, Jon munched on a hamburger as if the picture did not bother him at all.</p><p>“Let’s have some picnic together, you said,” said Damian. “It would be fun, you said.”</p><p>“I think is nice.”</p><p>“Your cousin tried to throw Todd over the roof just an hour ago.”</p><p>“And I think Steph is about to ask her to do it again,” laughed Jon pointing at were Jason and Steph continued to argue about the music, Duke and Cass now enjoying their exchanged while eating popcorns.</p><p>“At least Grayson has stopped with the puns,” he was starting to question why the hell he had accepted Jon’s idea, this was bound to end in disaster.</p><p>“Well, actually I think he is telling my mum that story about the Napkin man.”</p><p>Jon could not help but smile at his groan. Maybe their families were a bit… chaotic when they met, but he actually enjoyed spending time together like this. As long as he kept a safe distance between him and Jason’s guns there should not be a problem (he still remembered when the Red Hood first discovered he was dating his younger brother, that had been a fun chase). And deep down he knew Damian enjoyed them too, but his boyfriend was too stubborn to admit it.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why you insisted so much on this.”</p><p>The box in his pocket seemed to get heavier with his words. They have been dating for almost eight years, living together for six of them. While he worked as a journalist in the Daily Planet, Damian had his hands full with inheriting the Batman legacy and leading the new Gotham Justice team along with Duke, although he still made some art exhibitions from time to time. He still went out as Superboy, mostly with Damian, but the defence of Metropolis had gone mainly to Supergirl and Conner, who now called himself Supernova. Their fathers had told them they would soon pass their mantle to them and Jon had decided he wanted to ask the big question before that happened.</p><p>“D, mind walking with me for a minute?”</p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow confused as to why his boyfriend wanted to walk on the same fields that had seen him grow, but he decided it would be way better than staying there. They walked while holding hands, chatting about their little things until they reached a familiar forest.</p><p>“Does it ring a bell?” Jon smiled.</p><p>“This is where we first met,” realised Damian. “Well, when I kidnap you after discovering you were a threat to society.”</p><p>“Well, you suspicious turned out to be correct, only not to society,” he winked at him. “Only a threat to you.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Damian wrapped his hands around his neck. “Maybe I should have let you tied on the examination table of the Batcave.”</p><p>“Then, you wouldn’t have this.”</p><p>Jon then proceeded to kneel in front of him, taking the box out of his pocket. Damian didn’t say anything but his eyes widened.</p><p>“Damian Wayne,” he proclaimed. “I never thought I could hate anyone more than the first time I met you. But with time, you showed me the great person you are. Because many might think of you as brash and arrogant, but I know your actions speak more than your words. I have seen you bleed for your teammates, cry for your brothers and sister and take care of your pets as if they were the most valuable thing on this planet,” he opened the box to show a ring with a green gemstone. “You became my best friend and later the love of my life and I can’t think of a better person to share the rest of my life with so… would you do me the super honour of becoming my husband?”</p><p>“Did you have to add the super thing?” but Damian was smiling and he could swear his eyes were shinning. “Of course I do, you sap.”</p><p>Jon did not waste any time jumping to capture his lips while putting the ring on his finger. The gem was the same shade in his eyes and the moment Jon saw it he knew he wanted his boyfriend to wear it.</p><p>“I’m going to make you the happiest man on Earth,” he whispered between kisses.</p><p>“I already am.”</p><p>There were still a lot of hardship to face, millions of adventures waiting for them on the corner, but in that instant, in the same forest where they met, both could feel the strength of their bond. A union that could not be broken by time or dangers, a connection that will be with them until the time they expired their last breath. So for the moment, they enjoyed this moment and the pure bliss of knowing they would never be alone as long as the other was next to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hey, hey! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it makes me super happy! As I mentioned I'm planning on doing a longer (but not too long) fic about Damian and Jon so please if you like anything of these prompts tell me so I can have a clearer idea on how to write them. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>